Zero kara hajimeru
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: —No encuentro nada del país del fuego, puede que sea un estado. —Sí, un estado mental. Habla de ninjas y de jutsus. Está loca Naruto, solo llévala a un manicomio. —Soy Sakura Haruno, ninja medico, alumna de Tsunade Senju, quiero regresar a Konoha ¡Ya! —Te doy una noticia, estás Konoha —¿Qué cojones es Japón? Se supone que iba a morir, entonces ¿qué estoy haciendo en este lugar? UA.
1. Introducción

**Prefacio**

Las guerras representan sangre, en su verdadera y consistente forma. Los gritos de dolor, angustia y pena se expanden siempre en todo el campo de batalla, yo lo viví en carne propia.

Naruto y todos mis amigos muriendo frente a mis ojos, mis manos manchadas de sangre por la ineptitud de no tener más formas de curarles, por la debilidad de controlarlo a la perfección pero tener muy poco Chakra para utilizar y por mi poca predisposición para matar a alguien a quien poco antes amaba y que hacía pocos minutos había visto morir ante mis ojos a manos de su propio aliado.

A pocos segundos de morir a manos —o patas— del Kyūbi, un demonio de nueve colas anteriormente encontrado dentro de Naruto y que gracias a Madara y Uchiha Sasuke lograron sacarlo de su interior, sucedió algo extraordinario. Un deseo antiguo convertido en realidad y las palabras de un Sensei ya muerto, tomando una sincera forma nuevamente.

Porque, aun sin saber cómo, encontré una manera de empezar todo, absolutamente todo, desde cero.

_"Vamos Sakura, cálmate. Te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes…"_

_Como antes…_

* * *

**Titulo del fanfic:** Zero kara hajimeru  
**Autor/a:** Kurohana Uchiha  
**Género: **Aventura, romance, misterio, humor.  
**Clasificación:** +13  
**Advertencias:** OoC  
**Resumen:** —Mi hogar se llama Konoha, se encuentra en el país del Fuego, estábamos en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja ¿Y me dicen que no tienen idea de lo que hablo?  
_—No te mueras ¡Por favor no!_  
—Yo apenas si hice mi servicio militar obligatorio —sonrió el azabache aguantando una carcajada— y ya me quieren poner en una guerra.  
—Kakashi-sensei era nuestro sensor.  
—Kakashi es mi tutor y el de Naruto, y ten por seguro que no sabe nada de ti.  
_—Todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometo._  
Y entonces se dio cuenta, que estaba en un mundo diferente al suyo, demasiado incluso para su propio gusto.  
— Escúchame, teme. Aquí hay algo que no cuadra, esté loca o no, el que sepa nuestros nombres, el que haya conocido a cada uno de nuestros compañeros sin que ellos la conozcan y el que sepa la historia de nuestras familias, es un punto a su favor.  
_—Sakura... Gracias._  
—¿Qué pretendes decir?  
—¿Y si ella no está loca?  
_—¡Sakura, no! —¡Sasuke-kun! _  
**Publicaciones:** Mundo SasuSaku, Fanfiction

* * *

**Introducción**

_~Para poder seguir tengo que empezar todo de nuevo~_

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerta?... No; mi cuerpo aún siente dolor, la muerte no puede ser tan dolorosa, si estuviese muerta no sufriría ¿Verdad?

Lo único que sentí antes de ver lo oscuro fue... aire. Un viento frio y escalofriante, tan gélida como la mirada de Sasuke al momento en que lo vi ser atravesado por una espada en el corazón, cortesía de la traición de Madara.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? Tenía miedo, había presenciado como la guerra acababa poco a poco con la villa, la aldea se consumía entre llamas y los azotes que daban las colas del zorro de las nueve colas, el Kyuubi arrastraba todo a su paso.

Una de las colas me golpeó y con el último suspiro saqué de mi lado a Naruto, no pude ver más, una de las patas del zorro fue directamente a mi cuerpo. Pensé en morir, pero ahora solo siento dolores punzantes y quemantes en todo el cuerpo.

¡Maldita sea Sakura, abre los ojos!

—¿No crees que es muy bonita? —esa voz... ¡Naruto!— ¡Vamos Teme, no seas marica y acéptalo!

¿Teme? ¿Sasuke? Quería llorar.

— Hmp.

_Sasuke..._

¡Sasuke-kun! Estás aquí, Madara no te asesinó. A mi lado el registrador de pulso empezó a sonar de forma desmedida.

— ¡¿He?! ¡Enfermera, algo va mal! —llamó Naruto en tono angustiado.

— ¡Doctor, la paciente ciento treinta está a punto de despertar!

— Bien, quítenle el respirador artificial.

¿Respirador artificial? Mi garganta quemó durante unos segundos antes que la sensación de nauseas me embargara, sentí como mi cuerpo convulsionaba al momento en que inconscientemente tosí. Unos segundos luego todo pasó, pero la sensación de no tener oxigeno empezó hasta que caí en cuenta que no estaba respirando. Mis pulmones ardieron y entonces inspiré con fuerza por mi nariz.

De acuerdo, ¿qué demonios pasaba? y ¿por qué mierda Naruto y Sasuke estaban juntos sin chocar Chidori y Rasengan alguno? No es que lo quisiera ni lo deseaba, todo lo contrario, no me sentía capaz de detenerlos si eso pasaba ya que todo mi cuerpo parecía entumecido pero era algo que merecía la pena ser explicado, luego de esos cuatro años de la partida de Sasuke.

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y giraron sin enfocar nada en especial, todo se veía borroso y no había más que sombras hasta que un pequeño rayo de sol iluminó la visión que tenía; veía una ventana muy extraña para mí, era grande y parecía estar a muchos pisos de altura, mucho más que el de la Torre Hokage. Entrecerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño al mismo tiempo, confundida; a lo lejos no se veía ninguna montaña, sino un mar extenso con algunas islas en él, también habían caminos de color negro o gris que se extendían por todos lados entre los edificios, y en ellos en vez de pasar personas corrían unas cosas de diferentes colores que parecían un vagón pequeño de un tren con pequeñas ventanillas.

Mi respiración se agitó, empecé a hiperventilar mientras volteaba mi cabeza hacia el otro lado de la ventana, entonces el controlador de pulso que aún seguía encendido, empezó a pitar de manera alocada, mucho más que antes.

Kami-sama, ¿qué estaban haciendo Naruto y Sasuke con ropas de civiles y uno al lado del otro con mirada curiosa puesta en mí?

* * *

.

.

_Pues, era una idea que tenía en mente desde hacía ya medio año, la fui avanzando poco a poco pero creo que llegó el momento de publicarlo antes que alguien tenga alguna idea mejor que la mía jo~._

_Es pero que les guste y no duden en comentar y dar consejos._

_Gracias a todos por leer._

_-Shina-_


	2. Llegada

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sin embargo es de mi propiedad. No creo que lo hagan, pero no la tomen sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

≈Zero kara hajimeru≈

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Llegada

_~Incluso los hombres más valientes dudan alguna vez sobre su estado mental~_

* * *

Su mente aún no procesaba todo completamente, seguía rondando entre Sasuke y Naruto de manera constante, sus ojos se empezaban a empapar en lágrimas como si hubiese visto nuevamente a sus padres. Pero este sentimiento, por más sorprendente que pareciese, era mucho mejor. Sus dos compañeros estaban uno al lado del otro sin mirarse con odio mutuo, sin querer lastimarse.

Parecían incluso amigos de toda la vida que serían incapaces de hacerse daño.

Quiso hablar pero el aturdimiento hacía que todas las órdenes dadas por su cerebro fuesen completamente inútiles. Sus dedos apenas si se movían y los labios le temblaban titubeantes entre decir algo o no.

Naruto tenía una mirada ansiosa más que todo y aunque Sasuke también reflejaba preocupación, lo disimulaba perfectamente. Se sintió extraña porque en toda su vida jamás había recibido una muestra de interés por parte del pelinegro, ahora que lo hacía era para ella un golpe demasiado duro.

Lo había visto morir frente a sus ojos y aun así estaba ahí, frente a ella, vivo y con su mirada ónix apuntando a sus ojos jade.

—Señorita, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Siente algún malestar?

Ignoró olímpicamente al doctor. No podía hacer otra cosa, estaba mirando completamente a Sasuke, sintiendo como él le devolvía la ojeada intrigado. Cómo si hubiese visto algo en ella que estaba mal, muy mal, como si él ni siquiera la conociese y ella expresara sin hablar que ya los conocía a ellos.

—¿Señorita?

—Me siento —su voz ronca la sorprendió, llevó una mano a la garganta, sorprendida de poder moverla y carraspeó con debilidad—, rara.

—Le traeremos un vaso con agua. Enfermera, creo que puede ir pidiendo algo para alimentarla, gelatina cosas que pueda digerir sin esfuerzo.

—Sí doctor.

Naruto observó todo en silencio, en realidad estaba sorprendido por el carácter que había adoptado Sasuke, tal vez por el sentimiento de culpa. El hecho es, que la chica simplemente estaba actuando como la mayoría, incluso estaba resignado. La muchacha de cabellos rosa sólo miraba anonadada a Sasuke y lo único que no encajaba era el sentimiento de tristeza y ansiedad que reflejaba.

Claro lo atribuyó a que estaba resignada a las mismas palabras de otras jóvenes: «Demasiado para mi»

Suspiró empezando a palidecer cuando notó algo parecido al resentimiento en la expresión de la chica, aún no sabía su nombre así que se dedicaría a ir al grano.

—Nē, señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien? —volteó mecánicamente al oír esa voz chillona, lo hizo con tal brusquedad que Naruto se sobresaltó alzando las palmas de las manos en son de Paz.

Asintió, estaba en shock por el reciente «Señorita» que había utilizado su amigo. ¿Dónde diablos quedó el «Sakura-chan» de antaño? Hubiese gritado como loca lanzándose encima de ellos, vociferando a viento suelto que se alegraba de tenerlos a su lado, pero incluso ellos parecían estar demasiado confundidos con el asunto, prefirió guardarse su efusividad para después.

Entonces lo vio sonreír de esa forma tan patética de oreja a oreja, sin enseñar los dientes, lo cual hacía verse avergonzado.

—Lo lamentamos, señorita. El Teme iba a mucha velocidad y cuando estábamos en la carretera usted salió de la nada como si hubiese un agujero de tele transporte, sé que suena ridículo, pero salió de la nada o puede que el Teme no la viese pero —hablaba de forma corrida sin siquiera detener un poco su hablar para separar las oraciones y las frases—... Y luego cuando la chocamos usted salió volando por el aire 'ttebayo y cayó en el suelo tenía mucha sangre en el cuerpo y cuando quisimos levantarla el Teme dijo: «No la muevas tarado o la matarás» —indicó imitando ridículamente la voz del Uchiha— Entonces me asusté y la dejé dattebayo, llamamos a la ambulancia y la recogieron por favor no nos denuncie —rogó sonrojado.

¿Denunciarlos?

—Nos hemos pasado en vela toda la noche en el hospital, desde hace tres días está inconsciente, nuestros padres creen aún que regresamos de nuestras vacaciones de verano, así que no tienen ni idea siquiera que hemos infringido la ley. —gimoteó angustiado.

Sasuke le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte en la nuca que lo obligó a apoyarse en el barandal de la camilla para no caer en su encima.

—Yo… no lo haré —musité, aún sin saber a lo que se referían. ¿Atropello? ¿Con qué y dónde? Ella solo recordaba estar en una guerra, cosa que hubiese sido mucho peor que un atropello de lo que sea.

Naruto suspiró y Sasuke cambio su postura reflejando una que jamás había visto, despreocupada. Como cuando tenía doce años, pero algo más diferente: estaba más tranquilo, más relajado. Así que esa apariencia que vio en el Sasuke de siempre y le pareció normal, era una atiesa.

Sintió tristeza al darse cuenta que desde hacía mucho tiempo lo había visto tensarse mucho más que de costumbre y jamás se había dado cuenta. Sasuke siempre estaba alerta y jamás se relajaba.

—Muchas gracias dattebayo —se rascó la nuca.

Sakura sonrió, hasta que recordó nuevamente que todo a su alrededor estaba mal, volteó débilmente hacia el gran ventanal, viendo con el ceño fruncido el exterior.

—Naruto —el rubio casi se atora con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo mierda esa chica sabía su nombre? Sasuke también frunció en entrecejo frustrado, desde que vio los ojos de esa chica supo que algo andaba mal. —¿Qué pasó con la guerra?

Sasuke confundido le golpeó un hombro a Naruto, él volteó a verlo y el moreno rápidamente movió los labios preguntándole de qué mierda estaba hablando. El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Hablas de la Segunda o la primera? Las guerras mundiales ya pasaron hace mucho tiempo —alargó las dos últimas palabras como si todo fuese un juego.

—Ya lo sé —asintió sin darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su amigo—, hablo de la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto.

—¿Eh? —alzó una ceja a la par de Sasuke. ¿Guerra… ninja? — ¿De qué me habla señorita?

Sakura entendió al fin la confusión de su amigo, repasó las líneas que había dicho hacía unos momentos. Él dijo «guerras mundiales», ¿qué quería decir con eso? Volteó hacia Sasuke quien la miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Algo andaba mal. Muy, muy mal.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó débilmente, su voz salió como un susurro aterrado.

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, señorita. ¿Cómo conoce nuestros nombres?

—Naruto —gimió desesperada, quería que de una vez por todas terminara con esa farsa y la llamara de una buena vez «Sakura-chan», pero el rubio solo la miró con un poco de miedo—, Sasuke-kun.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien frunció el entrecejo con confusión. En primer lugar, esa chica no conocía nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre. O bueno, tal vez si lo conociera y a él también, pero no se habían encontrado frente a frente jamás en su vida y en segunda, odiaba con toda su alma el sufijo «kun», él no le había dado ninguna confianza para que lo hiciese o llamase así. Es más, ni siquiera tendría por qué estar mirándolos como si ellos fuesen los locos en vez de ella.

¿De qué guerra ninja hablaba esa demente?

—¡Ya basta, si es una broma, párenle! —se exaltó. Estaba desesperada, ¿por qué Sasuke y Naruto no la conocían? ¿Qué mierda sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba su Shishō? ¿Qué cosa era lo que se movía de un lado al otro por esos caminos negros y qué demonios significaba esos edificios tan altos? Si alguien los invadía, esas construcciones supondrían mucho peligro para la gente.

¿Dónde estaba la vegetación? Aquellos bosques espesos que se extendían escondiendo la villa. Y ¿Dónde demonios estaba el pueblo de Konoha? Porque nada de lo que había a su alrededor le era familiar.

—Chicos —su voz tembló desesperada.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía… ¡No!

Su vida, no hecha por supuesto, pero si terminada en su aldea había desaparecido por completo. No le desagradaba la idea de estar viva, al contrario, lo agradecía con cada partícula de su ser. No le desagradaba tampoco la idea que Sasuke estuviese vivo, destilando vigor por cada poro de su cuerpo y mucho menos le molestaba el que estuviese con Naruto como si fuesen los mejores amigos.

Lo único que le aterraba, era que ni uno de ellos le recordaba, no la conocían y ella estaba en un lugar en donde no conocía nada absolutamente. Se sentía desesperada porque ya no tenía a sus padres ahí —por más de saber que murieron en la guerra, al menos deseaba estar con ellos para afrontar este lío—, tenía miedo. Pero esta vez, mucho mayor al de antes.

Estiró los pies, era una buena forma de empezar, con la respiración anormal trató de levantarse consiguiéndolo ante la atenta mirada de ambos chicos quienes estaban a punto de correr a llamar a un doctor. Esa chica sufría de delirios mentales, tal vez por eso estaba en medio de una carretera desierta.

Se aseguraba con naturalidad y mucha determinación que se había escapado del internado para locos, era la única manera de que esa mocosa pudiese pensar que los conocía. Aunque eso no explicaba el que conociese a Naruto, no se le ocurría mejor opción que aquella. Frunció más el entrecejo, preparándose para saltar encima de ella si es que era necesario, entonces tan rápido que no supo cómo, la puerta ya estaba abierta y la habitación faltante de paciente. ¡Gran velocidad para ser mujer!

Sasuke corrió saliendo de la habitación también.

—¡Atrápala Teme, está confundida! —¡Como si él no lo supiese! Claro que la atraparía.

—¿Y qué supones que hago, estúpido? —insultó para perderse en el otro pasillo.

Sakura corría, segura que en cualquier falla de su habilidad le costaría el que la atraparan. Cruzó varios pasillos y bajó innumerables escaleras. Vio a una señora regordeta que utilizaba una cabina con botones y luego, agotada y adolorida se la encontró en el primer piso atendiendo cosas como si hubiese llegado hacia minutos. Se extrañó tanto pero eso no la impidió seguir avanzando, vio la salida y muchos de esos carruajes de metal y entonces tres pares de guardias la interceptaron en la puerta de salida.

—¡Shānnarō!—gritó, golpeó el suelo con sus puños y contario a que el suelo se partiera en dos, sus nudillos ardieron e hincaron como nunca en su vida. Su cuerpo por el peso no pudo incorporarse y cayó de cara— ¡Ay! —se quejó como pudo.

Volteó hacia los que ocupaban el lugar que lejos de querer atraparla, ahora le miraban como un bicho raro y entonces, al darse cuenta que su Chakra estaba anulado corrió con su última opción. Los guardias nuevamente se pusieron alerta y como buena ninja que era —hasta donde había aprendido—, empezó a noquearlos uno a uno con Taijutsu.

Fue tan sencillo mover su cuerpo aún con el dolor, lo había hecho innumerables veces que podía ignorar las molestias. Sus pies siguieron moviéndose tan rápido que parecía que en un momento a otro todo su cuerpo terminaría cayendo al suelo, sonrió al comprobar que eso no pasaba.

Miró a su espalda y vio a unos metros lejos de ella como el azabache le empezaba a alcanzar.

Corrió con más rapidez rogando por qué no la alcanzara. Necesitaba ir a algún lugar lejos del ese hospital, encontrarse con su Shishō lo más pronto posible, decirle que estaba en un lugar raro y que estaba muy asustada. Su mente vagó rápidamente por esos pensamientos hasta que sin darse cuenta vio que el chico la había alcanzado y no precisamente para hacerla volver, sino para empujarla con toda sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado de la acera.

Pudo oír el sonido de una bocina escandalosa y luego miró con terror como una de esas cosas que circulaban por toda la calle se le atravesaba, de no ser por Sasuke hubiese terminado en la misma situación que con el Kyūbi. Volteó para encontrarse con un azabache fastidiado observando su brazo cubierto por un pequeño y filo hijo de sangre.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gimió antes de tirarse a su costado para intentar sanarlo.

El Uchiha la vio con una ceja alzada cuando ella puso una mano encima de su herida y esperó…

—Oye —la llamó luego de un minuto en esa posición, la chica levantó sus orbes verdes para mirarlo con exaspero— ¿Estás bien?

—No puedo —murmuró irritada.

—¿No puedes qué? —gruñó.

—Sanarte.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Y esperabas sanarme colocando tu mano encima de mi brazo? No seas patética.

—Pero qué dices, Sasuke-kun yo…

—Deja de llamarme así —ordenó con fastidio. Estaba confundido y esa chica no paraba de llamarlo por su nombre, y el problema no era eso, sino que lo hacía con tanta naturalidad como si ya le conociese y él no la había visto ni en pintura.

Sakura contorneó su rostro con una distraída mueca de aturdimiento. Se iba a levantar para darle un par de golpes por no recordarla. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Pero entonces los guardias que la habían hecho sufrir en su intento de escape la agarraron de los brazos con tal fuerza que su piel ardió.

—¡La tengo! —celebró uno de ellos.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital.

Sasuke la observó sin dar indicios de querer ayudarla.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritó con furia mientras pataleaba, nada. Ni siquiera un poco de la fuerza que tenía antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Tenía miedo, mucho. Y sus amigos no la reconocían siquiera para calmarla como era debido. Estaba absolutamente sola en ese lugar, y quiso cerrar los ojos para que al abrirlos nuevamente se encontrara en Konoha, mas nada sucedió…

_Ayúdenme… gomen Nasai…._

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Lalá

~ Y las luna va sin alas va sin alas va sin pies (8). ¿A que no se esperaban eso? ¿Sí? ;.; Que mal, pensaba sorprenderlo.

Pues, gracias gracias-gracias… ¡Gracias! ¿Ya dije gracias? ;w; Gracias... A todos los que me comentario estoy tan feliz que les haya gustado. Este capítulo es corto pero va a ir avanzando de a poco y será mucho más corto que el anterior FF.

Gracias a Amaya-chan, mi beta. Porque sin ella algunas cositas que faltaban limar hubiesen quedado con callos —guácala—. Ahora espero que no haya habido juanetes de lo contrario me tiran las pinzas para sacarlo de inmediato e.e ¿Ok? Sin más que decir.

¡Ja nē!

**-Shina Uchiha-**


	3. Triste felicidad

≈**Zero kara hajimeru≈**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Triste felicidad.

* * *

_~En la humanidad nada acaba del todo; cada cosa se detiene para volver a empezar~_

* * *

Los gritos despavoridos de la gente se lograban escuchar a kilómetros de distancia y el poderoso Chakra del Kyūbi se percibía a más distancia, los aliados de la aldea simplemente no ayudaban. Konoha estaba sola en esta oportunidad, Temari era la única de otra villa que estaba peleando con los aldeanos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —el grito desgarrador de una chica sacó a todos de la concentración que habían creado para la lucha.

Unos ojos jade veían a otros negros que poco a poco se apagaban, una capa de espesas lágrimas cubrieron su visión, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Madara, uno de los aliados del moreno, había apuñalado a Sasuke por la espalda, literalmente. Las gotas saladas desbordaron sus ojos y cayeron en el rostro del Uchiha menor, su cuerpo estaba tieso y el mundo de la muchacha se había ido por el suelo, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

—No —susurró desesperada— ¡No te mueras! —Gritó, rugió y rogó reiteradamente sin éxito alguno— ¡Por favor!

Su cuerpo de repente fue lanzado varios metros lejos de los restos del moreno, hasta caer cerca de un ensangrentado rubio.

—Sakura-chan.

—¡Naruto! —musitó impactada.

Su vista se alzó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano hacia lo que venía, logró ver como la pata del zorro prácticamente la iba a hacer puré.

—"_No_" —pensó al ver a Uzumaki. Él tenía sueños.

Él no podía morir.

Su cuerpo se movió sólo por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía; agarró a su mejor amigo y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas restantes lejos de ella, vio a Hinata recogerlo y su mirada aterrada por presenciar como llegaría su fin, entonces sólo sintió frio.

—¡Sakura-chan! —oyó el chillido de la Hyūga.

* * *

Miró por última vez, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, el cómo ambos chicos la miraban un poco alterados. Uno rubio, otro azabache. El primero tenía una inquietud más grande por saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella muchacha, mientras el otro intentaba no partirse la cabeza tratando de hacerle entender al rubio de su costado que jamás podría saber lo que esa chica llevaba en su cabeza.

—Idiota —murmuró.

Entonces Sakura no supo hacer nada más que dejarse vencer por el sedante que le habían aplicado vía intravenosa. Sus ojos agradecieron que ya no se resistiera por mantenerlos abiertos, su cuerpo se relajó a tal punto que en menos de lo que pudo haber imaginado, ya no tenía conciencia de nada.

* * *

—¿Nuestros padres? No jodas, Naruto. ¿Qué padres? —rezongó por tercera vez en ese día el Uchiha que tenía como compañía. El rubio se revolvió los cabellos con exasperación antes de jalárselos.

—Lo siento, ΄ttebayo. Esa chica me puso nervioso, sino imagina. ¡Nos hubiera acusado con la ley! Policías, juicios, el Mitsubishi Eclipse confiscado para siempre, nuestros sueños. ¡Todo al desagüe! Dattebayo —se arañó la cara con angustia mientras el azabache suspiraba resignado.

—No seas tan marica—con un golpe en el hombro le obligó a levantarse del asiento en donde se había hecho un ovillo— y deja de lloriquear. No ha presentado cargos y no es culpa nuestra. ¿Quién en su sano juicio camina por un desierto desolado en una carretera antigua que muy pocos logran transitar?

—La pregunta teme, es: ¿Qué hacían un par de adolescentes idiotas conduciendo un auto de los mil demonios por una carretera antigua que muy pocos logran transitar?

—Regresando de nuestras vacaciones —respondió reprimiendo las ganas de golpearle en la cara.

Con un gemido se dio como terminada la conversación. Esperaron durante algunas horas hasta que se hizo de noche, en todo ese tiempo compraron tres vasos de café, cinco sándwiches de jamón ahumado y dos tazas de leche con chocolate.

—Hijos de… —maldijo el rubio— ¡¿Qué nadie conoce el Ramen?!

—Por un día sin comerlo no vas a morir.

—Tú qué sabes, teme. Desde que aprendí a comer lo llevo consumiendo.

—Y afectó a tu cerebro.

—¡¿Qué dices…?!

—Disculpen —llamó una vocecita aniñada, alzaron la vista para encontrarse con una chica vestida de blanco con unos historiales en los brazos—. Su compañera pide verlos, espero que puedan ayudarla a recordar algunas cosas ya que parece muy confundida.

—Ella no es…—un golpe le hizo callar de inmediato.

—No es nuestra compañera, es la novia de este idiota —empezó a reír como tarado por los nervios—. Es que, bueno, hubo unos problemas y… ya ¿Quién habrá sido el hijo de perra que la habrá atropellado?

Sasuke tuvo un ligero tic en la ceja. _Hijo de perra será él._

—Sí, procuren no agotarla ni que se agite, necesita reposo pero pueden pasar a verla. Ayúdenle a mantener la calma.

—Gracias —sonrió de medio lado forzadamente.

La enfermera se fue dando pasos apresurados hacia otra habitación para revisar a algunos pacientes más. Entre ambos chicos se formó un silencio total e incómodo hasta que el azabache tronó sus dedos y empujó con brutalidad al Uzumaki hacia la pared.

—¿Mi novia? —Expresó furibundo— ¡¿Por qué le dijiste que esa loca era mi novia?!

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa, si saben que no la conocemos sospecharán.

—Que sospechen entonces —frunció el entrecejo.

—¿No puedes fingir?

—No cuando ni sabemos su nombre. ¿Pensaste en eso?

Naruto palideció tan rápido que incluso el moreno creyó que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante. _Tarado…_

—"_Como si con ese pedazo de mente pudieses pensar_." No seas tan escandaloso que no es para morirse, pero sí para que te revienten la cabeza.

—Lo que digas —entrecerró los ojos— Vamos a donde esa chica.

Miró el techo pintado de blanco, era tan perfecta esa habitación, sin ninguna fisura por las guerras, ni las paredes manchadas de negro por haberse incendiado ya algunas veces en todos los ataques que hacían. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Sasuke…_

No podía creer lo cerca que estaba de él, de su respiración, de su exquisita respiración. Lo apreciaba más que a nada por el simple hecho que aquello significase que estaba con vida. Sonrió mientras sollozaba ahogadamente.

Su cabello negro era tan alborotado como siempre, limpio, sin sangre que lo arruinara. Sus ojos eran nuevamente como los había conocido, con vida, con ese brillo especial. Deseosos de vivir mucho más, ya no estaban cargados de ese infinito rencor con el que llevó aquel Sasuke que ella había conocido.

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Su voz, tan grave y melodiosa a la vez para ella.

Gimió mientras el llanto aumentaba.

Sintió como sus lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control. No lo podía evitar, ver a la persona que tanto amaba era un regalo que jamás podría agradecer como era debido. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente. Si aquel era un sueño, si ese era el paraíso, si aquel lugar era donde iban los muertos, donde se reunían las personas con otras que más querían, entonces no deseaba salir de ahí, no quería despertar.

Si había muerto, lo disfrutaba.

Ni siquiera el pensar que Naruto podría estar aniquilado la alteraba tanto como el saber que ahí los tenía con vida o al menos algo parecido a la vida.

—Tú primero —oyó desde la puerta.

—Deja de joder y entra.

—¡Tú eres el mayor! Da el ejemplo.

—Tú me metiste en esto —increpó con brutalidad, tanto que la hizo retorcerse por un segundo.

—Tú la atropellaste.

No sabía si interrumpir o seguir escuchando, entonces la puerta se abrió de inmediato para dar paso a una señora alta, rubia y de ojos miel, la conocía y no necesitaba una segunda vista para adivinarlo. Su nombre formaba parte esencial de su vida.

—Por dios —susurró la chica tapándose la boca— Tsunade-Shishō.

La rubia se detuvo durante tres segundo con un rostro turbado, volteó a echar un vistazo a los chicos quienes había encontrado segundos antes en la entrara y los miró interrogante.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

—Mocosa —volteó hacia ella—, según lo que me explicaron sufriste un accidente. Daños en la cabeza, ninguno. Tu cuerpo es el más afectado, ¿verdad?

Sakura hizo un asentimiento leve.

—Bien, necesito que recuerdes tu apellido, nombre, lugar de procedencia, dirección, nombre de tus padres y… —sacó un cuadernillo para ir anotando por si tenía una respuesta adelantada— número de teléfono.

—Número de… ¿Teléfono? —alzó una ceja.

—¿No lo tienes? ¿Celular? ¿Algo para contactar a tus padres? Escucha niña, tengo millones de pacientes que atender y al ser dueña de este hospital necesito información completa o al menos lo necesario para mandarte a casa. ¿Recuerdas algo, sí o no?

—Haruno Sakura —musitó entretenida por el comportamiento de su maestra, porque, debía ser un chiste o seguro que estaba borracha, de otro modo ¿por qué fingiría que no la conocía?

—¿Padres?

—Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno. Están muertos —agregó con resentimiento. Tsunade debería saber ya lo que sentía por ese tema pero parecía hacer caso omiso.

Sasuke, en una esquina alejada, se estremeció ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

—¿Tienes familiares que se encarguen de ti?

—Esto es ridículo. Ustedes saben que yo no tengo a nadie, Shishō. Soy hija única y no tengo familia más de la que perdí.

—¿Shishō? —la rubia entrecerró los ojos— Bien, si no tienes a nadie en este mundo ¿dónde vivías?

—Aquí.

Tsunade tiró con gran fuerza la tableta que tenía al suelo haciendo estallar algunas cosas que se dispersaron por el impacto. Todos se sobresaltaron a excepción del azabache quien sólo dedicó una mirada confundida.

—¡Se acabó! Ustedes niñatos de porquería —señaló a ambos chicos de la esquina de la habitación, el rubio quien tenía una coloración blanquecina en el rostro, sintió un escalofrió— ¡En la recepción hay una enfermera, firmen la puta alta y se la llevan de aquí!

¡Su accidente, su responsabilidad! ¡Pero la quiero fuera de mi hospital ahora! —gritó antes de salir dando un portazo.

Uchiha miró a Haruno, Haruno a Uzumaki y Uzumaki a Uchiha. Los tres, confundidos a no dar más.

—D-descuide señorita, nosotros haremos lo posible por lograr que recupere la memoria. ¡Dattebayo!

—Perdedor —susurraron a su costado.

—Teme.

—Dobe. —respondió sin ánimos.

Sakura supo que se avecinaba la típica pelea de ambos cuando aún eran equipo, lo supo porque poco a poco empezaron a alzar la voz, hasta llegar al grito.

—¡Teme!

—¡Dobe!

—¡Teme!

—¡Vete a firmar el alta, joder, y sácanos de aquí!

—¡Tú no me ordenas!

—¡Firma esa maldita alta ya o te meto una botella por el culo!

—¡De todos modos no quería estar aquí! —tan rápido como lo gritó había desaparecido.

A Sakura le hizo gracia verlo con ese aire tan desarreglado. Su ropa tenía algunas manchas que parecían ser de café o té. También tenía el aspecto de no haberse peinado en por lo menos dos días. No sabía con exactitud cuánto había dormido pero notarlos en aquella posición le hizo desear quedarse más tiempo.

Miró su mano. Sus nudillos le dolían horrores pero no era tanto como el dolor mental. Ver a tus compañeros caídos no era algo normal.

Algo titubeante se atrevió a hablar.

—Ese Naruto —sonrió con nerviosismo— siempre tan hiperactivo.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso—señaló con irritación.

—Me serviría de mucho si te explicaras, Sasuke-kun.

—¡Eso! —Alzó la voz— hablarnos como si te conociéramos. No te conozco, Naruto tampoco, nadie a quienes has nombrado te conocen.

—Yo sí y ustedes también me conocían.

—He vivido desde que nací en esta ciudad y no te he visto en ninguna ocasión —su voz fue tranquila pero con un toque de rebeldía.

Se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien. Su mente un poco adaptada a la idea se resignó a que ellos no estaban bromeando, que todo era realidad. Que ella no estaba soñando, sentía dolor y estaba consciente de todo.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Esa no es decisión mía, haz lo que te venga en gana.

—Bien —balbució antes de incorporarse y abrazarlo. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que incluso Sasuke se revolvió incomodo por la presión—. Que triste felicidad —gimoteó.

Sí, porque estaba feliz de volver a verlos, de tenerlos a su lado como siempre debió ser… lamentablemente ninguno le recordaba. Tendría que poco a poco ganarse su confianza nuevamente. La duda era… ¿podría realmente?

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —escuchó por parte del moreno. Eso, en aquel instante, hasta ella tendría que averiguar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

El segundo capitulo subido ya, hoy, miercoles 05 de setiembre del 2012, el proximo capitulo será el jueves 13 de este mes, cuidense hasta entonces y no se olviden de comentar. :3  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

-Shina-


	4. Demente

≈**Zero Kara Hajimeru≈**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Demente

* * *

_~Sí, has perdido la cabeza. Estás loco, demente, chiflado, pero… ¿te digo un secreto? Las mejores personas lo están~_

* * *

En ese preciso instante Sakura sabía dos cosas: Primero, había cagado todo al abrir la boca y pronunciar los nombres de sus amigos, nadie la conocía y lo único que pensaban era que estaba loca, perfecto. La segunda, Sasuke y Naruto ahora estaban enojados, mucho, aunque no sabía con quién.

Podría ser, claro, que estuviesen molesto por tener que hacerse cargo de ella, sin embargo todo parecía ser lo contrario. Naruto miraba a Sasuke y él al rubio ambos con un odio cargado.

Los pasos de la muchacha era lentos al extremo en que escucha bufar al azabache repetidas veces.

—Hey, teme, no sé si sea buena idea—farfulló el rubio algo indeciso.

—Fuiste tú quien lo decidió.

—Sí, lo sé pero no se puede quedar en mi casa—sus palabras casi inentendibles por haberlas pronunciado con los dientes cerrados fue la bomba que explotó al Uchiha.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Esa chiquilla no vendrá conmigo.

—Sólo por hoy—rogó.

—Lee mis labios, Naruto… ¡No!

* * *

—¡Wau! —hizo un mueca de incomodidad cuando la chica de cabello rosado gritó eufórica en su oído, todas las personas que estaban a su costado manejando sus autos lo miraban como si estuviese trasladando un ganado de reses entero.

Pero por supuesto lo iban a mirar de esa manera, ¿cómo no cuando la mujer esa gritaba como una loca, peor que una horrorosa cacatúa solo por estar en ese auto? ¿Es que nunca había estado en un coche? Puede que no por mucho pero para trasladarla hacia algún centro psiquiátrico si debió haber estado.

—Cierra la boca —ordenó al verla separar los labios para gritar nuevamente.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Sasuke-kun? Parece que volamos ¡Es impresionante!—saltó en el asiento del carro.

—¡Ya para!—el grito le hizo saber a Sakura que se había pasado, así que con una mirada abochornada se sentó tranquila. Vio un aparato parecido a los despertadores pero con más botones.

Sintió curiosidad.

—¿Para qué es esto?—sin previo aviso saltó hacia aquel artilugio a pulsar todos los botones. El ruido sobresaltó al azabache logrando que perdiera por unos segundos el control del vehículo. Cuando volvió a mantener el orden, una vena palpito en su sien.

—¿Qué parte de «ya para» no logras captar? ¡Siéntate y no hagas estupideces!

—¿Pero qué es?—gritó por encima del ruido.

Sasuke pulsó algunos botones y el silencio los invadió.

—Una radio.

—Radio, claro. Como los comunicadores que utilizamos.

—¿Hablas de los celulares?

—¿Qué es eso?—levantó una ceja.

Sasuke movió la cabeza con exasperación. Le dio lastima la pobre enana, confundida, desorientada, sin nadie en quien confiar. Hasta ahora no sabía cómo demonios había terminado cediendo a la petición del rubio, tal vez porque sintió pena. El idiota con las justas podía cuidar de sí mismo, menos conseguiría custodiar de una chica con severos problemas en la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo—escuchó que decía, volteó para encararla.

—¿Entender qué?

—Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas—se rió por unos cortos segundos.

—¿Qué?—ahora sí se había ofendido.

—Hablo de que, ustedes parecen no apreciar todo lo que tienen. Mira que ni siquiera disfrutas de manejar esta cosa.

—Auto—corrigió—Se llama automóvil.

Sakura bufó, automóvil, auto, carro, le tenían tantos nombres pero ni siquiera parecía importarles el poseerlos. Hasta ahora todo era desconocido para ella. Había un gran puente pero no de madera ni esos puentes colgantes que siempre había visto, más se parecía al puente de Tazuna, «El Puente Naruto». Hecho de concreto y metales los cuales no lograba distinguir.

Un mar extenso que rodeaba toda Konoha bañando la arena con delicadeza donde varias personas parecían divertirse. Tenían sinnúmero de botes enormes que tiraban de redes gigantes con un cardumen impresionante. Aún a la distancia lo podía distinguir. Si en la villa hiciesen eso, a nadie le faltaría ni un sólo pedazo de carne.

Los edificios eran descomunales, podrían incluso medir más de noventa metros sin problema alguno. Se sintió intimidada, si se caían, ¿qué haría?, estaba rodeada por ellos y si quisiera escapar los que estaban detrás y delante de ella se precipitarían sin compasión.

Sintió que el auto paraba en una calle, volteó a mirarle.

—¿Hemos llegado?—preguntó.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Entonces ¿qué?—repuso con fastidio.

—¿Por qué paramos?—arrugó el entrecejo.

—Por el semáforo. Los demás tienen que pasar.

Vio que otros autos también pasaban atravesando el camino que ellos tenían que seguir. Supo por el tono que Sasuke utilizó para responderle que, si hacías más preguntas, terminaría siendo abandonada y ese era una desgracia que no estaba preparada para asumir con valentía cuando no conocía nada. No tenía chakra, o si lo tenía parecía haber sido bloqueado, por lo que cazar de la forma más simple le sería imposible. Demasiado.

Una lucecita de color verde se prendió remplazando a la roja que anteriormente había aparecido y Sasuke puso en rumbo nuevamente _la cosa_.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común.

—¿A dónde vamos?—interpeló impaciente, ya llevaban un tiempo decente para preguntarse aquello.

—A mi casa.

Sakura se sonrojó…

_A mi casa…_

—¿Tu… casa?

—No pienses que te quedarás por mucho—espetó cambiando su expresión por una enojada.

—No, por supuesto que no—tartamudeó—"_¡Shanarō, toma esa Ino puerca!_" ¿Cuánto falta?

—Lo que tenga que faltar.

—¿Mucho?

—Ya cállate—acató la orden por diez minutos más hasta llegar a un vecindario con casas grandes, no eran altas como aquellos edificios que vio anteriormente, incluso no pasaban muchos autos por ahí, solo veía algunos aparcados cerca de la acera cuando al fin ingresaron a una casa enorme, protegida por rejas negras y altas. Su boca se abrió.

Las rejas se abrieron dejando paso al coche que entró sin prisa para estacionar en uno de los espacios cenca a un jardín enorme. Sakura seguía con la boca abierta, no la podría cerrar porque no había caído en cuenta de cómo estaba. Ese lugar era… era…

—Precioso—susurró.

—Hmp, sal y espérame en la puerta, la de ahí—indicó un gran portón de madera con adornos tallados. Ella asintió antes de salir del auto cuando Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

Con cuidado avanzó observando como el azabache presionaba un botón de algún interruptor haciendo sonar durante medio segundo el auto. Veía a algunas personas recorriendo el lugar por las afueras de aquella casa, nadie parecía interesado en la propiedad del Uchiha.

Se veía avecinar varias cosas cuando llegó a la puerta un minuto antes que el Uchiha apareciera junto a ella. Sabía de lo que era capaz cuando se sentía estresado. Le haría preguntas que ella con gusto —de ser otra la situación— respondería, pero aquel era un caso extremo en donde todo lo que saliese de su boca sería otra prueba más para acusarla de estar con la cabeza revuelta.

—Entra—escuchó a sus espaldas. ¿Cuándo se había volteado? Volvió su cuerpo hacia la entrada de la casa y se sintió intimidada por entrar. No parecía un buen lugar si querías escapar, el lugar era amplio, iluminado por la misma luz del sol, pero contenía miles de bombillas en una sola habitación que suponía lo prendían en la oscuridad, aquello debería de quedar como el mismísimo paraíso cuando anocheciese. Sus pies se movieron en dirección hacia uno de los muchos portarretratos que contenía un enorme mueble de madera fina.

Con su dedo índice repasó a ese niño feliz que sonreía en medio de sus padres y su hermano mayor. Mikoto Uchiha era tan hermosa como lo recordaba, con su cabello negro lustroso y esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su hijo menor. Sasuke había salido igual a su madre. A su lado, Fugaku Uchiha hacía presencia con su seriedad demostrando que su primogénito era una combinación increíble entre él y su esposa, donde quien más predominaba eran sus genes.

No lo negaba, Itachi sí tenía una pequeña similitud en el rostro de Mikoto lo que solo ablandaba la expresión que, de no ser por la matriarca de esa familia, habría sido exactamente igual que la del hombre de la familia a excepción de las mínimas arrugas que aparecían en el rostro del castaño.

Aún con la seriedad plantada en el rostro de uno de los miembros de la familia, esa foto demostraba que aquellos eran los días más felices para toda la familia, sin excepción. El que en la foto siguiese presente Itachi le hizo razonar mucho a la chica. Tal vez en ese mundo el mayor de los hermanos aún viviese con ellos.

Y tal vez sus padres aún estaban vivos.

—Son tus padres ¿verdad?—sonrió acariciando la fotografía.

—Primero, deja esa foto en paz—la chica hizo caso omiso a aquello por lo que el azabache antes de sacarla a patadas de aquel lugar, se determinó a proseguir—y segundo: Parece que conoces mucho de nosotros, entonces deberías saber que están muertos—Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Aquí también?—su voz tuvo una consistencia exacta para parecer un lamento.

Eso explicaba la actitud fría de Sasuke. Le daba un sentido más

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—exigió ahora más furioso que antes.

—¿Itachi también está involucrado?

—¿Qué?—Su postura ya era la de una persona a la defensiva—¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota aquí?

—¿Idiota?—Entonces ensanchó los ojos al recordar un pequeño detalle— ¡Naruto dijo que sus padres no sabían nada! Eso quiere decir que sí están vivos.

—Ese perdedor apenas si sabe deletrear su nombre, no esperes que te diga algo coherente cuando está tan asustado por alguna denuncia de tu parte.

Sakura alzó una ceja, estaba a punto de echarse a reír por lo que intentó taparse la boca para no emitir ningún sonido por algunos segundos. Cuando estuvo segura de poder seguir sin hacer enojar más al azabache, decidió hablar.

—¿Así que esos _automóviles_ sirven para mutilar gente? Que yo vea, tú no has hecho daño a nadie.

—Sirven para movilizarse—La joven supo que estaba estresándolo nuevamente—No para _mutilar_ a las personas.

—¿Entonces qué es eso de atropello?

—No quiero sonar grosero… ¡venga ya! Me importan mierdas si te parece cínico pero parece que jamás te enviaron a una escuela. ¿Sabes al menos sumar? ¿Cuánto es uno más uno?—entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso sí es desvergonzado—masculló—Dos.

No sabía si aquello la haría sentirse superior o solo estaba dejándose en ridículo. Sasuke apretó los dientes para pronunciar:

—Que bien, algo de cultura.

—Sí, parece que soy la única quien lo tiene—con una sonrisa logró echarle leña al fuego.

—Defíneme vehículo y hablamos.

—Cuatro ruedas, pedazos de metal unidos y sirve para transportar idiotas—respondió con los brazos en jarras frenándose las ganas de golpearlo.

—Sí, es una buena definición—Sasuke avanzó a uno de los muebles corpulentos que veía y, al sentarse, se hundió ligeramente. ¿En ese mundo eso era una cama?—Es extraño ¿No parece que estés mal de la cabeza?

—Es porque no estoy mal de la cabeza, Sasuke-kun. No sé aún cuál es la opción correcta. Si ustedes no me recuerdan o si yo soy la que no debería estar _aquí_.

—Hablas como si quisieras contar algo.

—Muchas cosas—asintió.

El moreno le envió una mirada la cual decía: «_¡Habla de una maldita vez!_» ¿Pero cómo hacer algo así cuando la primera vez que lo hizo la tacharon de loca? Se atrevió a arriesgarse, otra vez. Titubeante abrió la boca y habló deseando que le entendiese, que recordase algo, o que simplemente le dijese que tenía razón.

—Konoha…—empezó—Soy Sakura Haruno, ninja medico de Konoha, alumna de Tsunade Senju: Quinta Hokage de la villa. Pertenecía a uno de los escuadrones de la cuarta guerra ninja y quiero volver a mi aldea ¡Ya!

—Te doy una noticia—sonrió—Mejor que sean dos. Uno: Estás en Konoha… Dos: Estás demente.

—Creo que te han enseñado a comportarte con más educación con las damas ¿No es así, Sasuke?

Sakura volteó instantáneamente hacia el origen de esa voz, la reconocía, siempre lo haría de la misma manera con sus seres queridos. El cabello plateado en punta, esos ojos negros y aquella máscara negra característica cubriendo su rostro…

—Kakashi-_Sensei…_

Y por primera vez en esos tres días estando en ese lugar, alguien la miró con comprensión.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Chiquiti-qué-lindo~! _Sus comentarios me han gustado, gracias por todo en realidad. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes espera con más ansias la continuación de Lives at Stake: Uchiha Haruno, puedo asegurarles que la próxima semana a más tardar estará listo para que la lean. Muchas gracias a todos lo que me siguen.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, díganmelo en un review, si es que me dicen que les parece, haré todo mi esfuerzo posible por un capitulo por semana, lo que sería poder publicarlo el viernes de la próxima semana. ¿Qué dicen? Me lo ponen en sus reviews :3

¡Ja nē~!

_Capitulo subido el 13 de Setiembre del 2012._

__**-Shina-**


	5. Dudas

**~Zero Kara Hajimeru~**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Dudas

* * *

_~Me convencí de que dudar de todo es carecer de lo más preciso de la razón humana, que es el sentido común~_

* * *

Era él, de qué forma no reconocerlo cuando fue como su mismo padre. Aunque un poco menos, lo más parecido a uno. Su Sensei, una de las razones por las que siempre tuvo ánimos de continuar, junto con Naruto, ellos era el nuevo equipo siete.

Sakura sonrió sin querer, mirando en aquella dirección, aquel traje raro era diferente a lo que alguien utilizaría en su aldea, aunque no podía negar el hecho de sentarle bien. Kakashi bajó por las escales sin apuro, con lo cual vio con gracia el pequeño libro anaranjado.

—_Icha-Icha Paradise_ —se rió por lo bajo.

—Perfecto, otra ninfómana.

Prefirió omitir aquel comentario del azabache, era un caso perdido y en esos momentos estaba con la mirada perdida en su sensei. Cuando llegó al lado del moreno sus ojos se encorvaron dando la señal que estaba riendo. Correspondió al saludo.

—¿Nos podrías presentar?—preguntó el sensor aunque pudo notar una orden disfrazada, le exigía aquella presentación.

—Él es…

—Kakashi Hatake—interrumpió, ignorando el bufido de molestia del moreno, y le tendió la mano—Soy Sakura Haruno.

Hatake aceptó el saludo con ánimos ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha menor quien entrecerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, esperando que la chica también dijese algo referente a conocerlo.

Por otro lado, Sakura prefirió no volver a meter la pata, se aguantó las ansias de llorar, gritar, abrazarlo o llamarlo _Sensei_ en su cara para crear una máscara más apaciguada. ¡Qué difícil era hacerlo cuando las ganas eran tantas!

—¿Haruno?—Parecía sorprendido— ¿Eres pariente de Kizashi?

—Sí, era mi padre —musitó dejando aún más perplejo a Kakashi.

_¿Era…?_

Hacía muchos años que no veía a ese tipo, no eran muy amigos pero tampoco enemigos, aun así solo se cruzaron por muchas cinco veces en toda la vida, una de ellas fue por el amor de Mebuki. Luego de aquel incidente las cosas parecían cada vez más vagas.

Lo que trataba de deducir ahora era porqué esa chica se encontraba en esa casa. Sasuke no era de traer a sus aventuras como lo hacía Naruto, el cabeza hueca era capaz de mandar a todo un alberge con tal de ser buena persona, y aunque no tendría inconvenientes, el problema era que no se encontraban en muy buena situación como para encargarse de los problemas del rubio.

El adulto miró con más interés al azabache cuando un pensamiento pervertido cruzó su mente antes de tensarse. Ambos jóvenes esperaron alguna explicación ante ese gesto tan evidente.

—¿La embarazaste?—inquirió aterrado.

Sasuke inspiró por la sorpresa para que su saliva rápidamente provocase un ahogo, tosió desesperado mientras la chica de cabello rosado se sonrojaba con fuerza. _La embarazaste_ ¿Acaso el Kakashi que conoció era tan directo? Sí, puede que sí, pero, gracias al cielo jamás había dado indicios que provocasen un pensamiento así.

—Sasuke, eres un irresponsable. ¿Sabes lo que dirá Itachi de esto? Tienes diecisiete, eres un niño inmaduro como para poder manejar algo así. Esto no es un juguete, es una vida que tendrás cuidar y no podrás deshacerte cuando lo desees. Eres…

Uchiha intentaba por todos los medios aclararse la garganta para zanjar el tema, pero le era imposible hablar con todas esas convulsiones.

—¡No estoy embarazada!—¡Alguien cuerdo en la habitación! No podría aceptar cuan agradecido estaba en ese momento con aquella muchacha, cuando estuvo seguro que no tosería tantas veces como para poder entablar una conversación dio un rugido que sobresaltó a todos.

—¡No todos tienen la mente llena de sexo como _otros_!

Ambos notaron la acusación por lo que el mayor sonrió tranquilamente.

—Baja los aires, Sasuke-_kun_, no es culpa mía pensar de ese modo.

Sakura tuvo la horrible sensación de querer mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual se encontraba en su habitación y su pieza estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar.

—Tengo que ir donde Naruto, luego vuelvo.

—¿Lo traerás?—repuso con incomodidad el azabache. Sakura alzó una ceja levemente, preguntándose el motivo. Como siempre, tendría que aguantarse las ganas de investigar.

—No, pero si ese fuera el caso no le veo inconveniente.

La voz de Kakashi era autoritaria, le dejaba en claro a Sasuke que aún era un niño que necesitaba respetar a sus mayores y eso incluía el no prohibirle algo a quien podría echarlo a patadas de la casa.

—No salgan de aquí, aún tengo asuntos pendientes con ambos.

Luego de aquello, Kakashi salió de casa tan rápido como llegó a la sala. La muchacha se volteó algo indignada hacia el moreno quien le devolvió la mirada con autosuficiencia.

—¿Estoy gorda?—preguntó aterrada.

—No es como si fueses la mujer más esbelta del planeta—se excusó levantando los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Eso sí fue grosero.

—Como si me importase mucho lo que piensas.

Sakura asintió, dándole la razón. Sasuke no era de pensar en los demás antes que en uno mismo, todo lo contrario, en ocasiones aquel Uchiha podía llegar a ser uno de los seres más egoístas del planeta, así como en ocasiones la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

Empezó a recorrer el lugar bajo la atenta mirada del dueño de aquella propiedad, las fotos de aquel rincón era un lujo, los marcos de madera finamente tallados, algunos parecían hechos en cobre y estar bien pulidos. Todas las fotos familiares eran hermosas. Eran decenas de ellas y estaban recopiladas en un solo mueble.

Una en especial llamó su atención. Sasuke al parecer era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que pasaba, pero aún así estaba soplando las velitas de su primer año de vida. Itachi lo cargaba feliz mientras Mikoto tenía agarrado el pastel. Supuso que el padre sería quien tomó la foto al no estar presente en el cuadro.

Todos estaban felices, en los ojos de Mikoto se reflejaba el amor infinito que sentía por sus hijos, no solo por el pequeño, sino también por el mayor de ellos quien fuera de ser egoísta en su actuar por los celos, parecía más que regocijado con su hermano menor.

—Él es Itachi ¿verdad? —le dijo casi al instante, nuevamente acariciando las fotos.

—Cada vez empiezo a pensar que tienes algo que ver con ese idiota, ¿lo conocías de algún lado?

—Me hubiese encantado—admitió—pero lo mataste antes de poder conocerlo más que de vista.

—¿De qué carajos hablas?—notó la furia e indignación de su mirada demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Se le había ido la lengua otra vez. Negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

—No es nada, sólo soy la demente que alucina ¿recuerdas? Nada de lo que digo debería tener sentido.

Ella asintió sonriendo. Entonces surgió una pregunta que la acechaba.

—¿Qué es Kakashi-sensei para ti en este lugar?—preguntó con avidez.

—Mi tutor. Itachi, a quien dices querer conocer, trabaja en algunas empresas que no te interesa saber, por lo que en ocasiones viaja al extranjero y él se queda a supervisar todo.

—¿Es algo así como tu niñera?

Se calló abruptamente al sentir la vista gélida del Uchiha en su espalda.

Luego de aquello, el azabache siguió sin dirigirle la mirada, ahora que lo miraba con atención luego de repasar y repasar las fotografías, en muy pocas aparecía Fugaku y en las pocas en que se le lograba apreciar, jamás sonreía. Le hizo gracia el saber como el pequeño bebé de cabello negro azabache le miraba fijamente copiando sus expresiones.

De seguro fue por eso que terminó con ese carácter. Aun así supuso que por el pequeño toque de resentimiento de la voz de Sasuke, también sufrió aquel desplazo y favoritismo tuvo el patriarca de la familia para con Sasuke e Itachi respectivamente.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que ni siquiera notó cuando el moreno cerró los ojos y cayó en somnolencia quedando dormido en el sofá. Sonrió enternecida.

Ese era el Sasuke que ella quería, sin esa oscuridad del odio en su mirada. Si era verdad que aquel resentimiento estaba ahí latente, no tenía ese olor de venganza, aquel Sasuke no tenía en sus ojos marcados las manchas de sangre de sus víctimas. Era un simple adolescente que odiaba al mundo entero sólo por capricho. Por orgullo. Pero no era un odio puro, era aquel rencor que siente uno por un momento y al otro lo olvida.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de felicidad en su vida y todo volvería a la normalidad.

El Sasuke Uchiha de su mundo no, sea cual fuese la felicidad que le diesen jamás volvería a ser el mismo, nunca más sonreiría sin recordar todo lo que hizo en el pasado, jamás dormiría tranquilo preso de los recuerdos que traen tu subconsciente a la media noche. Aquel Sasuke solo había encontrado la paz muriendo, y eso la entristecía mucho más.

Fue cuando andaba vagabundeando por su mente y recuerdos cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando al tutor del azabache entrando a casa.

La mirada ónix del hombre se posó en el rostro de la chica de cabello rosa y entonces empezó:

—Necesitamos hablar…

* * *

Entró con nerviosismo a una habitación amplia, no tenía ventana, solo veía la pared, sin ningún ángulo por lo cual todo formaba un medio circulo, recubierto por un tapiz que le daba un olor extraño al a habitación, como naftalina, tabaco y un pequeño toque de cosas guardas ya de algún tiempo. Como la ropa vieja.

Le gustó el olor al captar otro pequeño toque a lavanda. Entonces Kakashi se sentó en una de las sillas tomando posición frente al escritorio en medio de aquel lugar. La silla era igual a la cual ella tomó para acomodarse luego que Hatake le diese el permiso.

Era de madera con la parte del reposo acolchado de un color rojo granate.

Le agradó de inmediato. Sonrió hasta entender que estaba con compañía, la cual ahora alzaba una ceja en señal de confusión. Decidió suspirar y preguntar qué pasaba o de qué quería hablar. Entonces Kakashi emitió un sonido de restarle importancia al asunto, sólo para entrar en confianza y sacarle información. Lo había notado, ella era ninja.

—¿Por qué Sasuke te ha traído a este lugar?

Miró por un momento un retrato muy particular en el cual se encontraba el padre del azabache junto a su sensei. En esta, el albino comenzaba apenas la adolescencia y Fugaku la adultez. Ambos parecían no ser los mejores amigos pero se llevaban relativamente bien.

—¿Te llamas Sakura, verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Tienes mucho que contar—murmuró. Sakura rápidamente lo observó frunciendo el ceño—Lo veo en tus ojos. No desperté a Sasuke por esa razón, te reprimes en decirme algo.

Se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. Por favor, debía ser una broma y un verdadero milagro si no jugaba con ella. De todas las personas que pudo haber buscado para pedir ayuda no hubiese imaginado que justo él le diese una mirada diferente a los demás.

Incluso llegó a pensar que Naruto podría creerle mejor que nadie pues eran amigos, casi hermanos. Pero no, Kakashi parecía querer saber más y no mal interpretar su extraña forma de actuar.

—No lo creen—se sorprendió al saber que había sido un susurro quebrado. No había tomado conciencia aún que estaba llorando, hasta sentir las lágrimas caer en su mano, reposando en su regazo—Estoy desesperada, no sé qué hacer. Ayúdeme, por favor.

Kakashi asintió con una seriedad increíble. Casi como la que tenía al momento de empezar una batalla, se sentía tan alegre que en medio de lágrimas se permitió sonreír quedamente.

—Primero necesito saber, ¿qué es lo que tan escondido tienes por ahí?

Sakura se secó un poco las lágrimas y sorbió su nariz. La limpió un poco con su antebrazo, no tenía tiempo de ser educada y pedir un pañuelo, a quién le importaba de todos modos.

—Sé que pensarás que estoy loca, pero no es así.

—Te escucho.

—No soy de aquí—empezó, Kakashi alzó una ceja, queriendo indagar más—No hablo del de aquí, solo de este lugar. Sino en, no soy de aquí, de ese mundo en general.

Su mentor tenía el mismo rostro de escepticismo que Sasuke y Naruto cuando les llamó por primera vez en el hospital, pero eso no reflejó ningún indicio de no estar creyéndole, incluso parecía entregarle el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Hablas de no venir de este mundo? ¿Eres un alíen?

—¿Un qué? —arrugó en entrecejo.

—Nada importante—se excusó—Entonces si no eres de aquí, ¿de qué lugar vienes?

—Se llama Konohagakure, es una aldea escondida entre las vegetaciones, es la más poderosa de las cinco naciones Shinobi, se gobiernan a través de Hokages.

Fue su acompañante quien esta vez frunció su ceño.

—Este lugar se llama Konohagakure, pertenece a Japón, una de las potencias mundiales ubicada en el continente asiático. Todo lo que vez aquí, es isla. Japón también lo es. Se rigen a través de un Primer Ministro—completó su información dando una pista a la de cabello rosa.

—Parece ser un mundo paralelo—titubeó.

—Entonces, tratas de decir que estás aquí por…

—Los conozco—musitó—A todos ustedes, a Sasuke-kun, a Naruto.

—¿Cuantos más conoces?

—Ino Yamanaka, era mi amiga en la aldea.

Kakashi sonrió al encontrar a esa chica.

—Ino Yamanaka, sus padres viajan consecutivamente, se queda a cargo de Asuma.

—¡Asuma Sarutobi!—Le señaló—Era el sensei de Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara. El segundo se caracteriza por ser obeso, pero pobre de ti si le dices algo referente a su peso y el último es un vago que preferiría mil veces ser una nube. Aunque el idiota no sabe que todas terminan en estado líquido.

Hatake abrió los ojos impactado, pues en realidad conocía a esos chicos y eran tal y como ella los describía. Lo único que no coincidía en ese cuadro era que tal trío no conocía la existencia de la Haruno.

Lo sabía porque tiempo atrás empezó a salir con la pandilla que había formado Naruto para salir a divertirse los sábados en la noche. Iban al cine y cosas por el estilo y en ninguna reunión tuvo inscrito el nombre de esa chica. Su sexto sentido le hizo saber además, que si se atrevía a buscar el nombre de la muchacha en los registros de nacimiento de todo Japón, solo encontraría cosas que preferiría no saber.

—También están Hinata Hyūga y Shino Aburame…

—Bien, bien, bien —la detuvo con una voz burlona— no entres en la histeria. Sé lo que tratas de demostrar y con la primera parte ya has hecho mucho. Los conozco y sé que ellos no a ti.

—Kakashi-sensei le juro que no miento.

—Lo sé—luego entendió un punto muy importante—Así que _Sensei_, eso sí no lo esperaba.

—Los equipos ninjas se dividen en tres personas por grupo. Por lo general, dos hombres y una mujer para mantener el equilibrio. Se trata de poner a dos de los mejores estudiantes con otro de bajo nivel, para que aprendan unos de otros.

—¿Y quiénes eran mis alumnos?

Sakura le miró con un sentimiento de desespero y angustia que lo supo de inmediato.

—Ya veo—suspiró—Así que por eso te excedes mucho con Sasuke y Naruto para que te den esa protección que deseas.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—La forma en que miras a Sasuke y por cómo reaccionas cuando nombro a Naruto—su máscara tembló cuando el mentor sonrió a su alumna—El equipo entero reunido, eso es impresionante. Entonces supongo que quieres regresar a tu mundo.

Sakura lo pensó seriamente…

¿Enserio quería regresar? ¿Deseaba volver a ese mundo lleno de dolor y tristeza? En aquel lugar no le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, su destino estaba marcado, ella tenía que morir allá, pero una pequeña parte de su ser deseaba ese reencuentro con las personas que _sí_ la conocían. Que Naruto la vuelva a llamar Sakura-chan, que Ino la abrace de aquella manera fraternal…

Pero nada más. Aquellas personas las cuales consideró familia, la mayoría estaban muertos, pero aquí… Miró a Kakashi reprimiendo nuevamente el querer saltarle encima. Todos estaban ahí… y por una vez en su vida, su miedo se intensificó, no por el pensar que no volvería a su tierra, sino por el pensamiento de dejar aquel lugar en donde estaba.

Si volvía a Konoha, estaría en su hogar, en aquel en que nació y creció. Donde tuvo tantas aventuras y pasó tantas desilusiones tristezas, pero al hacerlo, tendría que olvidarse completamente de la oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida de empezar otra vez. Aquí tenía todo lo que deseaba, por más de saber que aquel no era su lugar.

Con sinceridad pura sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de responder con voz queda:

—No lo sé…

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Como siempre_, un agradecimiento especial para Amaya-chan, quien me corrige todos los horrores que he de tener en este fic, le debo unas mil gracias y unas cuantas aspirinas también. Pero se hace lo que se puede xD.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Son lo máximo, chicos y chicas. Espero que este capítulo les guste.

_Capitulo subido el 18 de Octubre del 2012._


End file.
